The Calling of the Raven
by Super Bunny
Summary: What if there was two birds that can bring someone back to life, the raven and the crow. A teen girl and her mother was killed, and the raven brings the girl back. And guess who back Eric the first crow, starts of as PG-13 and later on it will turn R caus
1. Default Chapter

It was dark and a rainy night, there was also a full moon being cover by the dark clouds. The stars were even shining through the clouds, over the graveyard without a sound beside the sound of rain. There were two new tombstones right next to each other, than a black bird that was bigger than a crow so it was a raven. It landed on the tombstone to the right, than it let out a cry.  
  
About five seconds later a hand rise from the ground, and starts pulling out some more then another hand rise. Then the dirt around the tombstone rises, than a body comes from under the dirt. A girls face that looked to be at lest to be fifthteen, scan the whole area before lifting her head showing her hazel green eyes. Her golden blonde turns a little darker from the pouring rain. The raven let out a cry again causing the teen girl to look at it, it turns its head before flying into the raining night. The girl gets out of her grave and follows the raven, she followed it all the way to a white house that the girl lived in but there were no lights on. She walks into the dark house and looks around before walking upstairs, and sees four doors. She first opens the first door to the right and she turn on the light, showing a little boys' room than she turn off the light and opens the next door.  
  
And turn on the light showing a bathroom with white walls, so she turns the light off and closed the door. She walks to the next door, and turn the light on, she walks in looking around at the mirror, pictures. Than she looks on the wall and written on the wall was "Brittany's Life", than she looks over at the bed with its blue covers, and than she notice there was rope and blood on the walls, floor, and bed. She heads to the door and takes a last look, than turns of the light and closed the door. Than she had a little flashback, there was a woman looking over at her with tears in her eyes then there was a gun shot sound. Than she kind-of lost her bounces, but she got a hold of the last doorknob that had the words "Best Mom" on the door. She opens it and turn the light on, and walks in the room and there was blood all on the bed and floor, BUT not on the walls. She walks around some, and walks over to the dresser with the mirror and on the dresser were pictures. She pick up the pictures and looked through them, most of them was, her with the woman and a boy.  
  
She thinks for a second and remembers that was her mother, Janice, and that boy was her brother, Max. She puts them down and walks over to the closet, and opens it. And she looks around and sees a black skirt; it will touch her knees, a black shirt, and a pair of black no heel boots, that went to her knees also. She takes them out and lays them on the bed, looks on the dresser for a pair of scissors. She gets the skirt and looks at it, than she cut the skirt were it was a lot shorter but she didn't touch the shirt or boots. And then she gets out of her old clothes and puts the shirt, and skirt on, then she put the boots on and zips it up.  
  
Walks up to the dresser and see white make-up and black lipstick, from Halloween, and starts putting the make-up on. As she does so the raven flies into the room and lands on the bed, as it was turning its head a couple of times. Than she was finish with the make-up, she even put some on her neck, and puts the back lipstick on. And she looks at the mirror for a few seconds later she takes the lipstick, and writes one the mirror "Brittany Newton" than she crosses it out, than writes " Mya The Raven".  
  
She looks at the closet and sees a box, so she walks over to the closet again and picks the box up. It was mailed to "Joshua Newton", she opens it up and it was two hunting knifes. She picks them up and looks at them, and she puts them in two knife case and heads to the door. She takes a last look before the raven flies out, and she whispers something. She turns the light off and closed the door, and she walks down stairs with out a sound. Then she heads to the front door, and opens the door letting the raven outside in the rain. She takes a last look before closing the door; she looks at the raven that let out a cry and goes into the night sky. 


	2. Watching

Title: Watching Rating: its rated PG-13 Disclaimer: I own all my characters, but I don't own Eric which I really hate but I'll use him in the next chapter I hope. Otherthing: Please R&R, and I'm sorry if this is short story. I hope the next one might be longer, and maybe another rating too.  
  
Ok lets start the story  
  
The sound of rain beating on metal went through the rooms of the building, as if it was a ghost town. And the raven lands on a pole just a little bite from a broken window; a tall tan skin with long black was sitting in a chair with a big table. There was a young asian woman standing next to him, as two man walks in carrying a man who looks really beat up. "Why did you bring me here" he asked as the he gets up and sits down, the tan man looks at him and just smile.  
The asian women walks over to the beat up guy and says "Looks like someone been a bad boy and didn't do their job right", laughs a little as she walks over back to the man. "I told you to only kill my ex-wife, and bring back both of my children, not just one of them", the tall me man said in an upset way. "She was there with her mother, I try to stop them" he said like in a worry way.  
The tall man looks at and just says "Well, I guess that's one less child of mine", than a little boy who looks about five walks over to the man sitting in the chair. "Hey Max what's wrong", he asked him and Max just looks at him "Where's mommy", he asked him. The man looks down at Max and smiles "Mommy is going on a trip and won't be back", he said as the asian woman walks up to Max and picks him up and said "It's past some ones bed time", as she leaves the room.  
The black hair man walks to the beat up guy and leans against the table and looks at him for a second, than says "Rob my man, I got another job for you ". He nobs his head and looks over at him "What's the job" he asked kind of scared, the black hair man smiles and gets out an gun and shoots him "That's your job" saying it as she laughs.  
One of the two guys picks the dead mans body, the other man walks over to the boss man and says "Are we still going with the plans with one of them". Before the boss man could say anything the raven lets out a cry causing the two man to look at it, than it flies back outside. "How in the hell did it get in here" said the thug man, the boss didn't say anything about it and went on talking about their plans.  
The raven flies till it reach a park where Mya was sitting on a bench, and it lands right to her letting out a cry and turning its head a few times. She look over to the raven looking at it as the rain was falling on her, then the raven flies back into the sky and this time she follows it. Than the raven lands on her shoulders, which made her stop over at a run down building.  
She looks at the raven and then walks to where the door is and kicks it to open it, then walks in to find it looking like a junk house. It had trash, clothes and other junk, she looks around some and can hear some one watching T.V. She reaches to the door to a room with papers, tires on the floor and she can also see someone in there with long brown hair.  
The raven flies into the room, landing on the T.V. causing the man to look at as it moves it head a few times. Than she enters the room making the only sound of boots walking on paper, which cause the man to get a gun "Who there" he asked as Mya gets closer to him. As he try to move he trip over something on the floor, causing him to fall on to the ground.  
"My, my looks like some one had a bad fall" she said as she get on her knees, and puts her left leg over his body to next to hi, making her on top of him. He shoots her in the lower chest area trying to kill her, but see that it didn't work on her. "Who are you" he asked her, as she place her right hand on his face and says "Come on, you don't remember me", than causing them both to have a flashback *of her tie down to her bed and he was on top of her with his hand on her mouth*.  
After the flashback ends he looks up to her "You can't be, your dead", after saying that she gets out one of the hunting knifes. She turns it a few times showing it to him and said "What's my father plan on doing with Max", the man that looks scared out of his dreams says "I would die than tell you". She smiles down at as she cut through his, and say "That's something I would do".  
She pulls her knife up some then stables him in the upper chest, making his scream real loud. And before she gets up she draws a raven on the man body, and she hears some one coming down stair and heads to the window. When a man reaches down stair and sees the man with blood coming out of his chest , he was able to see Mya about to leave. She places her index finger to her mouth, and heads out the widow being follow by the raven.  
And when the man reach the window her and the raven was gone, then the man walks to the guy who was dying and asked "Who was that girl", the dying man looks at his as he was trying to get a breath. "It was her", the man looks down at him weird "Who's her" he asked, but before the man could say anything he dies and the guy just curse out loud.  
  
Next Chapter preview: Mya gets a visit from the first crown Eric, and does he help her with the killers and with her little brother Max? 


End file.
